1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, more particularly, to a film pattern retarded (FPR) three-dimensional display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) having the advantages of light, thin, and low power consumption has been extensively applied in modern information equipment such as computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants. Generally speaking, a liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. Since the liquid crystal display panel is not self-luminous, the liquid crystal display relies on the light source in the backlight module to emit light. The light emitted from the light source in the backlight module passes through liquid crystals in the liquid crystal display panel, and the intensity of the light transmitted to the user is determined by the extent to which the liquid crystals rotate. The images are thus output in this manner.
With the development of technology, the viewer is no longer satisfied with the two-dimensional display technology. Therefore, the three-dimensional display technology emerges. The three-dimensional display technology allows the viewer to perceive the three-dimensional images based on parallax effect. The viewer thus be personally on the scene.
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional three-dimensional display apparatus 100 and circular polarized glasses 130. The three-dimensional display apparatus 100 comprises a backlight module 110, a display panel 140, a polarizing plate 144, and a ¼λ pattern retarder plate 120.
The display panel 140 comprises a pixel matrix 141 constituted by a plurality of pixels, a color filter 142, and a liquid crystal layer (not indicated) disposed between the pixel matrix 141 and the color filter 142. The pixel matrix 141 in the display panel 140 comprises a plurality of left-eye pixel line units L and a plurality of right-eye pixel line units R. The plurality of right-eye pixel line units R and the plurality of left-eye pixel line units L are alternatively arranged. The left-eye pixel line unit L displays left-eye images based on left-eye signals, while the right-eye pixel line unit R displays right-eye images based on right-eye signals.
The color filter 142 comprises color filter units 146 for displaying three primary colors that are red, blue, and green and a black matrix layer 143 disposed between each two neighboring color filter units 146. When light passes through the color filters 146 for displaying the three primary colors, namely red, blue, and green, the corresponding red color, blue color, and green color will be displayed, but the light will not passes through the black matrix layer 143.
Light emitted from the backlight module 110 passes through the color filter units 146 and is then polarized by the polarizing plate 144 to become polarized light. The polarized direction of the polarizing plate 144 is 90 degrees from the horizontal direction A.
After that, the polarized light emitted from the polarizing plate 144 will go through the ¼ λ pattern retarder plate 120. The ¼ λ pattern retarder plate 120 has a plurality of first retarders 121 and a plurality of second retarders 122. The plurality of first retarders 121 and the plurality of second retarders 122 are arranged alternatively. The optical axes of the first retarders 121 are 45 degrees from the horizontal direction A, and the optical axes of the second retarders 122 are 135 degrees from the horizontal direction A. The light emitted from the right-eye pixel line units R, after passing through the polarizing plate 144 and the first retarders 121 will become right circularly polarized light, while the light emitted from the left-eye pixel line units L will become left circularly polarized light after passing through the polarizing plate 144 and the second retarders 122.
Finally, the right circularly polarized light and the left circularly polarized light enter the circular polarized glasses 130. The circular polarized glasses 130 are constituted by the first retarder 121, the second retarder 122, and polarizing plates 133. The optical axes of the first retarder 121 and the second retarder 122, which acts for the ¼ λ retarder plate for left-eye glass and right-eye glass, are 45 degrees and 135 degrees from the horizontal direction A, respectively. The polarized direction of the polarizing plates 133 is perpendicular to (i.e. 90 degrees from) the horizontal direction A. Therefore, the as-generated left circularly polarized light can pass through the left-eye glass, and the as-generated right circularly polarized light can pass through the right-eye glass. In the present embodiment, since the left circularly polarized light is corresponding to the left-eye signals and the right circularly polarized light is corresponding to the right-eye signals, the left eye is allowed to see only the left-eye images and the right eye is allowed to see only a the right-eye images when the viewer wears the circular polarized glasses 130. The viewer's brain thus perceives the three-dimensional images.
However, when observing three-dimensional images, a small portion of the left-eye images (or right-eye images) tends to enter the pathway of the viewer's right eye (or left eye). Hence, the phenomenon of crosstalk occurs. The extent of crosstalk will have a direct impact on the three-dimensional viewing effect.
In order to prevent the crosstalk phenomenon, the black matrix layer 143 is utilized to cover portions of two neighboring rows of pixels. Please refer to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of relative position between the black matrix layer 143 and the pixels after the pixel matrix 141 is assembled with the color filters 142. In FIG. 2, only two rows of pixels of the pixel matrix 141 are illustrated to simplify the figure. Actually, the pixel matrix 141 comprises more pixels. In addition, only portions of the black matrix layer 143 are depicted in FIG. 2 (only the black matrix layer 143 on the border area between pixel 210 and pixel 220 is depicted). The black matrix layer 143 is actually disposed on the border areas between each two neighboring pixels to prevent light from passing through the border area between, for example, the pixel 201 and the pixel 220.
The black matrix layer 143 is utilized to cover portions of the pixels 210, 220 which belong to two neighboring rows. However, such a structure has drawbacks. The pixel 210 comprises a main pixel 212 and a sub pixel 211, and the pixel 220 comprises a main pixel 222 and a sub pixel 221. A width A1 of an area covered by the black matrix layer 143 on the main pixel 212 is smaller than a width A2 of an area covered by the black matrix layer 143 on the sub pixel 211. Therefore, the area covered by the black matrix layer on the main pixel 212 is smaller than the area covered by the black matrix layer 143 on the sub pixel 211. As a result, the domain region of the main pixel 212 is not symmetric to the domain region of the sub pixel 211 to cause the problem of view angle deflection.
Therefore, it is very important to develop a new three-dimensional display apparatus to resolve the above-mentioned problem.